


Project Annunaki

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Shower Sex? Almost?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: Two years after the disaster known as Pacific Run: New Zealand, a very broken Sonny Joon goes to River Heights.





	1. Spring 2016

It had been two years since I went to New Zealand as a backup competitor on the reality show Pacific Run.

In those years, the incident caused the show to be canceled. Sure, the year my cousin, George Fayne, or friend, Nancy Drew, and I competed brought in huge ratings, but all the sabotage brought to light a lot of serious safety concerns.

Sure, Nancy seemed to follow around the producer of the competition that year, Sonny Joon, during her cases, but, though I had a huge crush on him two years ago, I hadn't thought of him much since Nancy mentioned finding another one of his comics in Iceland last year.

Nancy was planning a trip to Salem, Massachussetts, this past fall, but that fell through. She hasn't had a case since Iceland, which is weird for her. She, George, and I got a townhouse together.

Things in River Heights became... Peaceful.

Until the (horribly cliche) stormy night that a haggard man showed up on our doorstep.

George and Nancy had gone out to some charity event at the Old Town Hall Museum. I wasn't sure if I should go, since I still didn't know if Alexei Markovic liked me.

So, there I was, home alone with this weird man standing at our door.

Something seemed familiar about him. His dark hair was long, shaggy, and messy. If it had been dyed at any point, the color was long gone. His clothes hung looser than I'd remembers, and his purple glasses slid down his nose.

And then it hit me. I did know him.

"Sonny?" I asked.


	2. Night

The first thing Sonny did after I let him in was to get a shower. The immediate problem I thought to fix was to get him clothes, since the weird jumpsuit thing he showed up in was a mess, so called Nancy's boyfriend, Ned, to bring some of his over as quickly as I could. It was kinda awkward trying to explain why Ned needed to come bring the clothes, because I honestly had no idea why Sonny was there.

While I talked to Ned, I got a better look at the jumpsuit Sonny had been wearing and had apparently shed on the stairs. It was dark blue, almost black, with a thick, red stripe on the upper chest. There were red bands on the upper sleeves, which seemed to bleed over from the chest stripe. On the left breast, placed over the stripe, was a red, square patch with the black outline of a funny shape... Almost like a UFO...

As soon as I got off the phone with Ned, I heard a crashing coming from the bathroom. Not like an "oh, I just knocked over the shampoo" crashing. Like, an "oh, shit, I just slipped and fell" crashing. Because that's what happened. No matter how fine he said he was, Sonny was apparently as exhausted as he looked, and he fell over in the shower.

Without thinking, I ran in to help Sonny. And it took me a moment to process the fact that, because he'd fallen over in the shower, he was actually in the shower... And he was naked...

I put my foot down and made Sonny take a bath instead of finishing the shower so he wouldn't fall again.

"OK, you want to help me with that?" he asked.

OK, why the hell was he still so cute after two years? Of course I said yes.

As I helped wash Sonny and tended to the bruises and cuts that looked like had been all over his body for some time, I couldn't help but think of one of the conversations I had with Nancy in New Zealand. Sure, Sonny was like one of those gorgeous Italian things, but not a barista, like I said. Maybe Nancy was right in saying a statue.

But some of the cuts looked pretty bad, like they were deep and could get easily infected, if they hadn't been at some point, so I asked, "Are you alright? Do you want to get checked out at the hospital?"

Sonny paled when he replied sharply, "No! No hospitals! They'll find me!"

"They?" I asked. "They who?"

"The... The Annunaki with the black wings..."

I didn't get a chance to ask what he meant. The doorbell rang.

"Wait here. That's probably a friend to bring you clothes," I told Sonny as I got up to go answer the door.

I got the box of clothes from Ned, thanked him, and brought it in the bathroom. Sonny had managed to drain the tub and sit on its edge, drying himself, by the time I got back to him. He picked out a pair of pajamas and put them on.

With the box of Ned's clothes balanced as best as I could get under one arm, I helped Sonny into my room. Sonny plopped down on the bed, and I set the box on the floor.

"So, yeah, you can have my bed for the night..." I started shyly. Everything in the room started looking embarrassingly pink.

"What about you?" Sonny asked. "Where are you gonna stay?"

"On the couch, I guess?" I said. "Do you think Nancy and George might come home from that charity event and think it's weird I'm there instead of in here? But would it be weird if I stay in here with you?" My voice got quicker with each question.

I swear my heart stopped when Sonny asked, "Do you want to stay in here with me?" He then stretched out across the bed.

Sure, I'd had guys I'd gone out with for a date or two. But I'd never really had anything long-term in the boyfriend department, like Nancy had Ned, let alone done anything serious with a boy like sleep with one...

"What the hell, why not?" I said, closing my door.

I got into the bed with Sonny, and I didn't push away when he put his arms around me.

I swear, my body had a mind of its own at that point.

I kissed him deeply, and my heart started racing. I felt his left hand wiggle around underneath me and towards my rear end. I took Sonny's right hand and placed it on my left boob. When he lightly started squeezing it, a moan escaped my lips. Sonny started squeezing harder, and I started feeling a sort of... Throbbing down in my lady areas.

I'd thought boys were cute before, even Sonny, but they'd never made me feel aroused like this before.

Sonny's hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and stopped.

"No, keep going," I whispered, rolling onto my back.

Having my clothes slipped off wasn't as smooth as it looks in the movies, especially when the guy doing it is hurt. And then the pajamas Sonny got from Ned were also back off.

Sonny then straddled me. He cupped my boobs, using his thumbs to circle nipples, which hardened. Then he squeezed both my boobs, not just the left this time, pushing them up, in towards my center, back down, and around again.

Sonny let my boobs rest and slid his hands down my sides, placing them on my hips. He shifted so he was between my legs and lifted my lower half just a bit. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Next thing I knew, Sonny was inside of me. I gasped, startled by the feeling, though I knew it was going to happen. I rocked back and forth as I felt him in me, over and over.

At the end, he came out warm and wet, and I think it was from both of us.

Sonny collapsed back onto the bed next to me. I cuddled up against him, and he lazily kissed my forehead. As I fell asleep, I felt him stroking my hair.


End file.
